continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos Fonnegra
Carlos Fonnegra is a detective in the Special Investigations Unit of the Vancouver Police Department and Kiera Cameron's liaison on the Liber8 task force. Biography History Carlos Fonnegra and his family lived in Colombia for years before his father was killed by local drug lords. Along with other groups and families, they left Colombia and immigrated to Vancouver, Canada. During this time, he became good friends with Jim Martin and Alicia Fuentes. Raised in poverty and suffering, Carlos grew up finding the disparity between rich and poor unbearable. Wanting to be a cop ever since, Carlos attended John Jay College of Criminal Justice. He has since approached his work with a single-minded obsession that is both a strength and a weakness. Although yet to be explored, Carlos was also married at a young age and was divorced soon after. The ugly divorce made him wary of commitment and kept him on the cautious side of romantic entanglements.Official Site Season 1 Carlos meets Kiera Cameron, who introduces herself as Detective Linda Williams from Portland, when he investigates the chaos caused by Liber8. Carlos gets Inspector Dillon to allow her to consult on the case against the group they believe to be initially believe to be a gang and is immediately shocked with Kiera's tactics and her tendency to work alone. Carlos is visibly bothered when he learns that Kiera had lied about who she really was, but nonetheless helps her and tries to defend her. When Kiera is outed as apparently an FBI agent who works for Section Six, a secret dedicated to chasing down the terrorist group, Liber8, Carlos is convinced that there is more to the story, but continues to work with her anyway. More often than once, Carlos questions Kiera's ways and sources, but they eventually develop a sort of camaraderie and partnership after several cases together, wherein both learn to be open to each other's ideas. Despite this, both continue to keep their share of secrets from one another. Their trust in each other is put to the test when his childhood friend Alicia Fuentes is killed after a night together, which puts both him and his other friend, Jim Martin, under suspicion. Carlos opts not to tell anyone at the precinct, not even Kiera, who later eventually finds out and tries to get the story out of him. Carlos asks Kiera to trust him, but still does not disclose details. Despite this, Kiera still helps Carlos find a way to prove his innocence. Also, when Betty Robertson, a coworker who seems to have a thing for Carlos, finds out, she gives Carlos a warning and time to clear his name. After a confrontation with Julian Randol, and other young supporters of Liber8, who together made bombs for "Theseus Day", ends with Carlos being shot, Kiera is frantic and desperate to save Carlos and takes care of him. Kiera also tearfully tells her barely conscious partner about her husband and son. She also tells him that she sees him as her only friend and she hates having to lie to him every day. When Kiera is then investigated by the suspicious CSIS Agent Gardiner, Carlos and Dillon vouch for Kiera, taking her side when Gardiner accuses her of working with Liber8. Season 2 Following the bombing, Kiera went 'off-the-grid' for weeks, tracking Liber8 independently, essentially working as a vigilante, although she maintained contact with Carlos. Carlos eventually convinces her to return to the VPD when her actions result in a local crime lord's capture, pointing out that the arrest may not hold up in court otherwise. However, their renewed partnership was tainted by the increased evidence of a Liber8 mole in the department and Agent Gardiner's attempts to prove that Kiera was that mole. After months of secrets and suspicions, Carlos finally calls Kiera out and ends the partnership. Kiera tried to tell Carlos the truth about her being a time traveler, but Carlos found it hard to believe her. After following a lead during a serial killing case, particularly after finding Kiera almost turned into another victim by the Ouroboros Killer, who was killed by her CPS gun, Carlos finally believed Kiera. When Kiera was forced to go on the run from her former colleagues due to suspicions about her role in Gardiner's death, Carlos resigned from the force to make contact with Julian and his mother. Season 3 With reality in danger of collapse now that Alec had gone back in time to save his girlfriend, Kiera was sent back by the Freelancers to limit any damage he might cause, erasing the events that prompted Carlos to visit Julian. However, although Kiera swiftly told him about her latest time-jump, Carlos found himself unable to fully accept the 'new' Kiera, particularly when the Kiera of the new timeline was killed by an initially-unidentified assailant. 2077 At some point a memorial park was named after him. Abilities Carlos has demonstrated an effective knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, holding his own against the soldiers from the future despite their own artificially-enhanced combat abilities, although more often than once, Carlos required aid from Kiera to actually win these fights. Relationships Kiera Cameron As the first VPD officer that Kiera meets in 2012, she and Carlos have gone on to form an effective partnership as she works against Liber8. Although their relationship is initially 'tainted' by her need to lie to him about her history, Kiera has nevertheless come to trust Carlos, allowing him to continue helping her in an investigation even when she knew that he was a potential suspect. Carlos in return has helped Kiera grow beyond her original reliance on her technology, subtly encouraging her to trust her human instincts instead of relying on CMR readouts. Despite months of building suspicion, when faced with a choice between believing that Kiera was working with a serial killer or believing that her stories of being a time traveler were true, Carlos chose to believe Kiera's story, saying that her working with a killer was impossible while the time-travel claim was merely improbable. By Season 3, Kiera and Carlo's friendship is strained as he helped Kiera hide her other body from the original timeline who was murdered, having done this Carlos is uncomfortable being around Kiera. Betty Robertson Another member of the VPD, Betty has been implied to have a crush on Carlos at the very least, but Carlos has never shown any signs he is aware of this, treating Betty as a friend and colleague. Jim References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:VPD Officers Category:Season 4 Characters